darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collection 14
Dark Shadows DVD Collection 14 was released on DVD on September 1, 2004 by MPI Media. It contains episodes 736-775 of the original series. Description : From the back of the case: With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. Since first airing on ABC-TV from 1966-71, Dark Shadows has earned the reputation of being one of the most unusual and enduring programs in television history. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden, 175-year-old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. In 1897, Quentin Collins and Magda the gypsy discover the mysterious urn which contains the flames of life for Laura Collins, an immortal Phoenix. Jenny Collins, Quentin's insane wife, escapes from her basement cell at Collinwood and attempts to kill Quentin. Magda, Jenny's sister, places a curse on Quentin which causes him to turn into a werewolf during a full moon. Jamison Collins finds Barnabas' coffin in the Old House and reveals the discovery to his father Edward. Carl Collins returns from Atlantic City with a showgirl and mentalist named Pansy Faye. She uses her psychic abilities during a séanceto help determine the fate of servant Dirk Wilkins, who rises as a vampire after being attacked by Barnabas. Bonuses: Exclusive interviews with actors David Selby, Kathryn Leigh Scott, ABC-TV publicist James Butler and network executive Leonard Goldberg. Staring: Jonathan Frid, Joan Bennett, David Selby, Kathryn Leigh Scott, Louis Edmonds, Nancy Barrett, David Henesy, Lara Parker, John Karlen, Grayson Hall, Jerry Lacy, Diana Millay, Roger Davis, Marie Wallace, Humbert Allen Astredo, Clarice Blackburn, Don Briscoe, Terry Crawford. Disc 1 * Episode 736 (1969-04-21) * Episode 737 (1969-04-22) * Episode 738 (1969-04-23) * Episode 739 (1969-04-24) * Episode 740 (1969-04-25) * Episode 741 (1969-04-28) * Episode 742 (1969-04-29) * Episode 743 (1969-04-30) * Episode 744 (1969-05-01) * Episode 745 (1969-05-02) * Bonus Interview: David Selby talks about how it felt to suddenly be both in a successful television show, and to be a personal success. How he was recognized everywhere he went, often before he realized people were applauding him. He was enjoying being interviewed for magazines such as Sixteen and Tiger Beat, then would go back to his 2 bedroom studio apartment. He also talks about the mutton-chop sideburns, both prosthetic and real and having to shave off the real ones when he was doing theatre. Disc 2 * Episode 746 (1969-05-05) * Episode 747 (1969-05-06) * Episode 748 (1969-05-07) * Episode 749 (1969-05-08) * Episode 750 (1969-05-09) * Episode 751 (1969-05-12) * Episode 752 (1969-05-13) * Episode 753 (1969-05-14) * Episode 754 (1969-05-15) * Episode 755 (1969-05-16) * Bonus Interview: Kathryn Leigh Scott talks about how Dan Curtis brought actors together for the success of Dark Shadows. She recounts Grayson Hall's observation that Dan cast actors with "large faces and booming voices" and tells about meeting Joan Bennett for the first time, and how they remained friends until Joan's death. She further recounts how Dan Curtis acted as a catalyst for many aspects of her career, including founding Pomegranate Press and how different Dark Shadows fan events are than other fan events, how they are reunions for the actors and give them a chance to meet fans all weekend long and have dinner with them and tell stories. Disc 3 * Episode 756 (1969-05-19) * Episode 757 (1969-05-20) * Episode 758 (1969-05-21) * Episode 759 (1969-05-22) * Episode 760 (1969-05-23) * Episode 761 (1969-05-26) * Episode 762 (1969-05-27) * Episode 763 (1969-05-28) * Episode 764 (1969-05-29) * Episode 765 (1969-05-30) * Bonus Interview: James Butler talks about his work as a publicist for Dark Shadows. At the time there was only 1 monthly magazine which covered daytime soap operas, where he always had something, but the exciting new phenomena at the time were the teen fan magazines, Sixteen (published in New York) and Tiger Beat (published in Los Angeles). Butler arranged to have a monthly column in each magazine. The exciting thing about Dark Shadows is that there was a core cast of both well-known seasoned movie and stage talent (Joan Bennett, Louis Edmonds, Grayson Hall, etc...) along with rising young stars such as Kathryn Leigh Scott, David Selby, Kate Jackson, etc.... Disc 4 * Episode 766 (1969-06-02) * Episode 767 (1969-06-03) * Episode 768 (1969-06-04) * Episode 769 (1969-06-05) * Episode 770 (1969-06-06) * Episode 771 (1969-06-09) * Episode 772 (1969-06-10) * Episode 773 (1969-06-11) * Episode 774 (1969-06-12) * Episode 775 (1969-06-13) * Bonus Interview: Leonard Goldberg, former ABC executive, talks about reading fan mail for Dark Shadows, particularly Jonathan Frid, who attracted not only teenagers, but older women. These women were a huge selling point for ABC advertising and seemed to be attracted to the Gothic atmosphere the same way women are often attracted to Gothic romance novels. Goldberg also describes Jonathan Frid as an unlikely matinée idol, classically trained in Shakespearean theatre. Issued with Collector's Postcard 14: 1897, Rachel Drummond. 14